


Quiet Ones

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: When the Vagabond first joined the crew, it quickly became apparent that he was a man of few words. He only seemed to speak when it was deemed necessary, and otherwise was apparently content to simply chuckle from the corner.Nobody was exactly willing to break and ask why.





	Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> "'You always this quiet?' I was thinking something with Vagabond not saying a word for ages and then coming out with a super long super big sentence and acting like he hasn't spoken for months?"
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

When the Vagabond first joined the crew, it quickly became apparent that he was a man of few words. He only seemed to speak when it was deemed necessary, and otherwise was apparently content to simply chuckle from the corner. The crew didn’t mind so much, really; he was as verbal as anyone else when it mattered out in the streets of LS, so what did it matter if he was a little quieter at home?

Even when leaving a dangerous situation, the others often found that he would slip back into that silent, sort of watchful role. Michael noticed it time and again as they sped back to the penthouse: he would climb down from the back of Ryan’s motorbike and would make some kind of joking comment, and all he’d get in return was a soft but warm laugh and a shake of his head. 

To be honest, Michael only picked up on it so easily because he was good at observing, and he often heard firsthand how  _chatty_  the Vagabond could be in the right moment. It almost gave him whiplash to hear him go from cheerfully talking as he helped set up a bomb to utter silence and a cool, amused stare from the corner of the room. 

Nobody was exactly willing to break and ask, though.

Michael kept that wordier side of the Vagabond quiet, assuming that that was probably what he wanted. He had no doubt that maybe a couple others had experienced it as well, but it just didn’t feel right to come out and ask. 

Naturally, the one to push the boundaries eventually was Gavin. He could never bite his tongue and wait - no, he had to push and prod and ask the most ridiculous things he could. He’d tried his usual scenarios on the Vagabond with no luck, so it was only a matter of time until he gave up and called it out in the living room.

He, Michael, and Jeremy occupied one couch, Xbox controllers and drinks in hand, while the gents lounged on another. The Vagabond was at the far corner, idly sipping his coke through a straw so he didn’t disturb his face paint. 

Gavin shot glances over at him, observing. He waited until he died in game - everyone else laughed, whereas the Vagabond just cracked a smile. 

After a sip of his beer to bolster himself, Gavin leaned forwards to catch his eye. “You always this quiet?”

The Vagabond arched an eyebrow at him. “No?”

“But you never speak up!” Gavin insisted. “Sometimes while we’re out and about, yeah, but-”

“Gavin,” Michael muttered, elbowing him, “leave it.”

 _“But,”_  Gavin continued, “the minute we get home, you barely speak a word. What’s that about then?”

The Vagabond lowered his drink to the table, both eyebrows raised now as he levelled Gavin with a look. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just enjoy being a little quieter? Being verbal out on heists is different, that’s communicating. You fuckers are loud enough as it is at home, though, so I didn’t think I needed to add to it.”

Gavin could see amusement in the Vagabond’s face, so he just grinned at the sound of his voice. “You  _do_ talk!”

The Vagabond rolled his eyes. “You’ve heard me speak before, Gavin.”

“This is different!”

“Mhm.” Shrugging, the Vagabond scooped up his drink. “And you’re about to die again.”

“Hey!” Michael tossed a dirty look the Vagabond’s way; he’d been creeping up behind Gavin’s character in an attempt to take advantage of his distraction. “What was that for?”

The Vagabond just shot them a sharp grin as he settled back into the couch. “Thought it’d make things more interesting.” 

It wasn’t long before the lads broke out into a cacophany of noise again, shouting and bantering, while Jack and Geoff cheered at them from the couch. The Vagabond went back to sipping his drink and chuckling under his breath, and when he was offered a chance to join the game, he took the controller with a growled,  _“You’re on.”_


End file.
